Dreamer
by trubluvamp
Summary: After a sleepless night Ana wakes up in a strange world in a strange body surrounded by terrible creatures, some human. People know her by a different name, How will she return to her world? Can she? DISCLAIMER I do not own Witcher -only OC character
1. Chapter 1

Dreamer

AN:I own nothing ,only OC Character Chapter one

Ana awoke sometime after 2 am, she had some trouble sleeping, plagued by had fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, having spent another long day at college. Deciding she could not sleep anymore, she put on her slippers and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, while doing so she looked out of the window, it was pitch black out there not a soul was about. Sighing Ana sat down at the table taking a sip before putting the glass down ' _What am I going to do until morning?_ She thought to herself.

 **2 HOURS LATER…**

Still sitting there staring up at the clock, watching the seconds go by, Ana decided to herself ' _There is nothing to do at this hour, I'll try to get one more hour of sleep, i'll be tired tomorrow'._

Leaving the kitchen and returning to her bedroom, Ana just stared up at the ceiling for a time, her eyes gradually growing heavier and heavier ,,,

 _Through a greenish foggy haze there was a small child, a girl with white blonde hair running around what appeared to the courtyard of a fortress,_ The image disappeared as soon a she saw it,another soon replaced it. _A swamp. a horrid place, murky water, deathly looking trees, life sucked out of them, a girl materializes out of nowhere, it was the girl from before, only this time she was much,much taller, older, she turned around and stared right at me, those eyes ...so green._

Ana gasped and open her eyes, she was no longer in her room but in the very same swamp from her dream. _Or maybe I was still dreaming._ She tried to get onto her feet but a sharp pain from her stomach stopped her immediately, she looked down and saw blood staining her shirt, Ana pressed her gloved hand against the wound to staunch the blood. _Wait! Gloved hands?_ She looked to see that she was wearing brown leather gloves with a light blue edging and slowly looked up her arm. _White cotton sleeves ,brown leather waist cincher with a silver belt with blue stones set in square links,tan leather trousers with knee high boots? I did_ _ **NOT**_ _go to sleep in this!_ Looking down in a puddle of water, Ana saw her reflection, only it was not her face she saw. _Its the girl, her pale hair so different from my own black ringlets and while her eyes are leaf green, mine were a deep did I get here? Why do I look like her? How do I get back?This has to be a dream, it has to be._

The wind was howling, it was the dead of night and strange noises were sounding all around her,Ana slowly limped her way towards some wooden houses. When she could walk no more, Ana collapsed a little way away from the homes and let exhaustion take her,

 **SOMETIME LATER**

She woke up facing a wooden wall, she was lying on a woolen mattress. _I must be inside one of the houses, but how did I get in here? The last thing I remember was the sight of the houses ,someone must have brought me inside, the owner perhaps?_ Knowing she had to get up, but her pain still troubling her,Ana was content to just lie there for a bit staring at the wall, listening to the crackling of a fire. All of a sudden she heard echoed voices,

'' **Does she sleep?** A voice asked.

'' **Like a lamb''** A voice replied.

'' **Come sisters, no point in dawdling, the tape is set, the cauldron bubbles''.** Another deeper voice,

'' **We cannot! You know she is meant for him''** A panicked warning.

'' **Imlerith will get her, he will, but not whole''** Reassured a voice.

'' **Well said, we'll just have a sample''** Was a sinister agreement.

'' **I'll take her feet''.**

'' **Lovely''** Chuckling. **''Pump, perfect for a broth''.**

'' **I can taste it already,very well, GET ON WITH IT !**

Ana had be listening silently to the whole conversation, her heartbeat increasing rapidly as each second went by, _What's going on,are they talking about me? I have to get out of here NOW!_

Ana rose from the bed as quickly as she could and climbed out of the window and ran away from the houses towards the trees as fast as her legs could carry was chilly and was just begining to snow.

She heard growling and turned around to a creature lunge at her, it looked almost like a man, though its body had a slimey blue hue and a stench like rotten meat to, its fingers webbed with claws. Only then did she realise she had a sword strapped to her back, she had taken fencing lessons one when was little, but that was many years ago and she could barely remember it ,but anything was better than dying here, so she drew the sword and aimlessly hacked at the monsters running all the while trying to escape.

A loud noise sounded and what appeared to be a portal opened and out came there monsters, on four legs with spikes on the backs, Ana ran i the opposite direction, more and more portal opened and more creatures,She was surrounded, again she started wacking at them,she looked ahead and saw an area free of monsters, she desperately wanted to be there away from where she was closer to world was a blur and at once she was where she wanted.

Ana looked back _They are catching up!_ She hurried over to a clearing and quickly claimed up a tree hoping they would not notice her.

She heard the loud stomping hooves and clinking and look down to see a large person clad in skeletal armour, his horse just as heavily armoured. _Keep silent! Keep silent! Keep silent!_ She chanted to herself. _Where am I ? Why are these things happening?_ Ana waited a little longer until the rider gave up looking and thundered away.

Just as her went the branch snapped under my weight and I hit the ground with a cry, look around and ran off.

 **SOME TIME LATER**

Ana had been running for quite some time now, desperate time get away from this nightmare she was not particularly aware of her surroundings and in her haste to escape she tripped on some fallen branches and fell from a small cliff into a large puddle face raising herself up on to her feet Ana looked around her, she was in a small gorge. _Now, to find a way out._ Ana thought to herself and followed the passage. A short time after Ana heard growling, a child shouting and saw them. _WOLVES_! Putting aside her fear, Ana ran to help the child, she only had her sword that was near useless to her as she did not know how to properly use it but it was all she were three of them and after quite some time of hacking and dodging out of the way, they were dead. Ana went to see to the child,she looked up towards the tree and saw it was a small girl, her hair braided into a single plait swept to her left shoulder.''You can come down now''Ana girl made her way down.''Hello there, are you lost? ''A little I guess, are you? The girl replied.

''Yes, but just a bit.'' Ana answered.

''Does that mean you know which way to go? She asked curiously.

''Not yet, but we'll find a way out together'' She reassured.

The girl was staring at Ana's wound.''What happened to you?

''I doesn't matter, why are you here?

''My father brought me me to follow the trail of treats and eat my fill. He said he would wait. So I started down the trail, but then I saw a butterfly and I ran to catch it and I lost my way.''she answered.

''Come i'll get you home and explain to your parents they should not leave their children to wander the woods''. Ana told the girl.

''We can't go home. Cause of the wolf king and his pack'' Insisted the child.

''Wolf king? Ana asked unsure. _What is she going on about?_

'' I saw him from behind a tree, he was huge, with giant eyes and great fangs and he was terribly disgustingly horrific''.

 _Mmmm….. A king of wolves, who is huge, with giant eyes and great fangs…...could it be ?No they don't exist….but then again all I've seen so far maybe it could be….werewolf._

''See what I've got on my back? The girl nods.''Wolves fear it. Come i'll help you''. Walking further they heard more howling, more wolves, sword at the ready, Ana shouted for the girl to hide and charged at the finally the wolves were dead, Ana kneeled down by a dead horse and examined it. _Mmm… massacred, by something with huge claws, looks like my theory is looking more and more likely._ Ana followed the girl. Suddenly she stopped.''Look! There's something there.'' Ana looked towards where the girl pointed and almost wished she hadn't. Half a boat and inside lay the corpse of a man, it was a mess, blood everywhere a look of terror on his face.''Wait there, look away! Ana shouted,as the stepped forward to examined the body. _A child should not see such things. Mmm, he died recently , bit clear through his tongue, he must been terrified. His chest is crushed, something tore his leg off, no… gnawed at it! Seems my theory is correct, this wolf king is no child's fantasy, but real._ Ana felt her pulse rate pick up at bit after coming to her conclusion.

''What happened to him? The little girl asked.

Not wanting to scare her Ana quickly said.''He...had a fall'',

''I'll bet, the Wolf King got him''. _Smart girl._

The girl set off again, Ana following closely until the came across even more wolves.. _No,not_ _ **more**_ _wolves._ When they were dead, Ana shouted. ''There gone, you can come out!

Ana spotted something on the ground. _Its dead, a pig here? Must be a settlement nearby._ ''Do parents often send their child out to follow the sweets? She asked,

''Sometimes they send their children, sometimes they go themselves'' the child said simply as if it were the norm.

''No ''. She said surprised that Ana would ask.''They've plenty to eat where the path ends''.

''This way, through the cave''

''You lead'' Ana said as she followed her through the cave.

When they got inside the heard a loud growl and saw the king of wolves about to attack a man. _It's true. ''_ The wolf king, now do you believe me?

''I believe you''. Ana assure her.'' Hide''.

Ana whistled to catch the wolf's attention. It worked, the beast turned towards her and attacked, she dodged and struck it with her sword, she was beyond terrified but she just kept hitting and dodging until finally it was man walked up to her,''Why ..you really gam im a drubbin! Never seen anything like it! He exclaimed.

''Girl, you can come out now''.Ana girl walked towards her.

''Do you have bandages at home, some strong spirit, I've be cut''.

''No , but my lord - he's a powerful man. He's sure to help you''. The man replied.

''Alright, take us to your lord''.

'


	2. Chapter 2

A FEW HOURS LATER

Ana and the small girl whose name she had later learned was Gretka, had been brought to a walled village called Crow's was a modest place, situated on the top of a hill surrounded on all sides by a moat of marshy water, its only way of entrance being a long wooden bridge, that did not look entirley safe to cross, but they crossed it. When they entered the village, Ana looked around, it was a bleak place, there were a few stalls, selling bread and vegetables,the people looked so grim, the houses were made of wood with thatched roofs. Then man led them up the hill, through a portcullis gateway, after he explained to the guards why they were there and further up towards the main was made of red bricks and had three floors, with an outside starcaise leeding to the second and that was the way they took. Once they reached the top of the stairs, the man once again explained why they were there. Ana wasn't paying them any attention and was staring out over the landscape. _Miles and miles of marshland, what a horrid place._ Ana thought to herself. The guards escorted them to a room and told them to sit at the table and wait, while he informed the Baron that they were room was long with a grand fireplace carved from white stone, there was a large brown bearskin rug on the floor, just next to the table at which they sat. There were many small tables spread out across the room and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling ,which appeared to be made from deer antlers with long thin candles lit.A few moments later two women came into the room, their arms laden with food that they then placed on the table in front of the pair. There was a loaf of bread, two bowls of stew, a lump of cheese and two tankards of water. _Mmm. Smells delicious._ The two hastily dug into their food , when in walked a man whom Ana assumed to be the Baron, he just stood and stared for a few moments, the girls too hungry to care.

The Baron turned to the man who brought them in and shouted.''Just who do you think you've brought me, man ?! That's not my daughter!

''And the little one''? The man asked.

''Neither, dammit! I think i'd know my own child'',

''Well er er … Might not be yours, the older one, but you've gotta admit the 's downright striking! So, any chance for that reward ?

''You'll not see one copper. Get out! Before I set my hounds on you''. The Baron shouted, pointing towards the door, as the man ran Baron turned towards the two. Ana looked him up and down. The Baron was a portly man, he was maybe in his late fifties, with small eyes and thick greying beard. He wore a steel and leather breastplate,a steel collar and steel around the stomach, but leather with studs on the chest. Over that, he wore a scarlet red wool jacket with a large knife strapped across his chest and on his arms he wore steel vambraces.

''Stew any good ?'' He asked them.

''Very...Thank you.''

''Pleased you like it. Had them prepare a bath for you, once you've eaten, And you could do with some in the nook behind the hearth, you have the guest room opposite the kitchen.'' The Baron said.

After they had finished their meals a maid came in and escorted Ana to a room with a large wooden bathtub in the centre of it, with a small table next to it, on which sat soap,a lit candle and some scented oils. In the corner of the room was a chair with a towel draped across its back and just as in the other room, there was a candle lit chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

After the maid had left and closed the door, Ana disrobed and got in. The water was steaming hot and relaxed her aching muscles. _After all that running and carrying that heavy sword on my back all day._ Ana thought. She reached over towards the table holding the bath oils and chose one, opening the lid and smelling. _Mmm… smells , sort of like … roses maybe. I'll use this one then._ Ana poured a few drops into the water and replaced the small bottle back onto the table. Ana then slowly sank into the tub , resting her head on the edge and stared up at the ceilling and took a deep calming breath. _What is this place ? How did I get here and why do I look like her ? I looked across that landscape and I don't think this place is even England and why is everyone dressed so old fashioned? Maybe i've stumbled across some reenactment of some kind , although I'm seriously starting to doubt that. How can I go to sleep in my own bed and wake up somewhere entirely different ? What is happening?_

Ana opened her eyes slowly gaining water in the bath had gone ice cold. _I must have fallen asleep._ Shivering Ana rose out of the tub , her wet feet creating small puddles as she stepped down onto the frozen floor and reached for the towel from the chair's back and dried her hair, she then wrapped the towel around herself tightly, a knock sounded on the door and in walked the maid from before with clothing in her arms.

'' A change of clothes till yours have been properly laundered'' the woman said as she passed Ana the clothing, which Ana then placed on the chair and examined were a pair of stockings, a chemise and a grey ,long sleeved woolen dress that laced up at the sides and ribbons to tie the stockings.

''Thank you'' she said.

''Do you need held with the lacing? The maid asked.

'' Uh , ,,no thank you, I'll be fine…. Thank you''. Ana hastily mumbled.

The maid turned and left the room,shutting the door behind her. Ana quickly dried herself and then turned towards the chair. Picking up the chemise and pulling it over her head, she put on it on and smoothed it down, the hem reaching to just before her ankles. She then sat on the chair and pulled on the stockings, clumsily tying the ribbons, as they were made of a smooth satin and kept sliding. _Now, for the dress,how difficult can it be ?_ Ana soon found out. Standing and pulling the dress on and she laced it up. _A bit messy and the laces are a bit knotted, but it will have to do._ Once she was finished, she walked up,opened the door and peeked outside looking for the maid, see her she quietly called. ''Hello? The sound of footsteps could be heard and the maid appeared from around the corner and smiled as soon as she saw Ana. ''You dressed then? At the question Ana nodded. '', The Baron's said you're to stay in one of the spare rooms. Follow me'', The woman answered and Ana followed her past a few doors until they finally stopped and walked into a room. It was fairly large, rectangular in shape and like the rest of the building,had walls of red brick. On the far right hand wall there was a bookcase that many different books, _at least I won't be bored, although that depends on how long I stay, I have to get back. Somehow._ To the left corner there was an oakwood bed, with a tapestry blanket on top. It had an orange background with people on it and reminded Ana of a Medieval tapestry. _If what I am seeing here is true, then I suppose it is._ Again just like the other rooms, there was a bearskin rug on the floor, there was also a painting on the wall, it appeared to be off a medieval town or city, with a tall tower in the centre off the scene, the sea in the distance. _I wonder where that is supposed to be._ ''Miss?The maid called to her, breaking the spell of the room. ''What? Ana asked, dazed. '' I asked if there was anything else that you needed, If not I'll wake you in the morning''. Answered the woman, ''No, there's nothing, thank you, for helping me''.Ana stammered. The nodded and walked out closing the door behind her.

Sighing , Ana walked over to the bookcase and searched for something to read, after awhile she finally settled her hands on one that was strangely titled.'The natural obscurity of curses'. _Must be a fantasy story of some kind_ and waked to the bed , throwing back the covers and sat down, opening the book and turning the first page.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing only OC charcter.

 _To my dear friends,_ _Phillip_ _and_ _Anna_ _\- From Count_ _la Guevre_ _, Minister of_

 _Culture for the kingdom of_ _Temeria_ _._

 _Vizima_ _, 1265_

That's what was written on the first blank page, _so this book was a gift.I wonder who this Phillip and Anna are.1265? Why is this date written?Could the book be_ _ **that**_ _old? The pages are of vellum and the spine's a bit battered, so I suppose it could be , if so this book is in_ _ **really**_ _good condition for its age. I better be careful with it then. Kingdom of Temeria. I've never heard of Temeria before and I know that in the past, many countries had different names, if this book is indeed from the 13th century. What am I thinking? It's probably just a fantasy novel set in some made up country._ Ana thought to herself as she perused through the book.

'' _Whoever thinks curses are only ever manifestations of one being's ill will towards another is sorely mistaken. Shockingly commonplace are reports of curses cast unwittingly on oneself or on objects in one's immediate environment. The consequences of doing so can be difficult to predict. In many cases they lead to harm or even the death of the person afflicted by the cures, or of the people spending time with the object or being on which the curse fell. That is why it is so essential to take preventative measures to safeguard oneself as thoroughly as possible against the casting of curses. As an absolute minimum Madame_ _Amelia Veracruz-Leon_ _recommends: cleansing oneself of all negative thoughts, striving to be at one with the world and achieving harmony between body and mind''._

 _The Natural Obscurity of Curses_

 _By_ _Lydia van Bredevoort_ _._

 _All about curses,. right! What a load of rubbish ,they only exist in stories._ Ana thought as she closed the book and put it down on the bedside down she decided on a few hours sleep and closed her eyes.

'' _Luned''._ Whispered a raspy voice, through the mists of greenish fog.'' _Caemn, luned''._ More gasps and panicked breaths could be heard. Suddenly through the haze Ana saw glimpses first of a tall man with white blonde hair sitting down ,clutching at his throat with weakened hands,he wore golden torc around his neck. Then of the girl from before kneeling on the floor beside him, a tight but shaky grip on his hand, the sound of a thunderstorm approaching could be heard in the background. With a quick flash the scene changed and next she saw the girl leaned over the man with her ear near his mouth. The man whispered a few words in her ear but Ana heard them all the same.'' _I'm afraid''._ He wheezed. A terrified look in his eyes. She whispered back to him,gently stroking his hand.'' _I know_ ''.

He coughed and continued wheezing.'' _Are you with me_ ''?

'' _I am_ ''. She answered.

'' _Va fail_ l''. Again the scene changed and the next became more difficult to discern as the fog grew thicker. The girl with the pale blonde hair with tears running freely, her hand still holding the man's now still, lifeless one. The scene disappeared completely and all that was left was green, until a loud knocking could be heard . _._

Ana awoke with a large gasp for breath, quickly sitting up and panting heavily. Just like the girl she had tears in her running uncontrollably, the dream had been so intense. _**So ,real.**_ _It had been so real. Ana_ tried to wiped away her tears but it did little to help. _That man .I felt as though I knew him. Why do I keep seeing this girl in my dreams?_ Knocking! Knocking! Knocking! 'Come in''! Ana shouted to the door, the knocking having woken her . The door slowly opened and the servant from before walked in, holding folded clothes in her arms. _clothes are ready._ Ana thought to herself until she remembered the girl. _Not mine,but_ _her clothes. T_ he woman looked at her, noticing her tears.'What has you so upset''?

'' a bad dream.'' . Ana looked up at the woman,once more wiping her eyes until the last of the tears had finally fallen. ''Thanks for having them washed''.

''No need to thank me,just doing my job''.The woman answered as she handed them to was just about to leave and Ana just about to start changing when with a sudden shout she remembered something.'' .I've been meaning to ask you about this book that I found on the shelf,' _The natural obscurity of curse_ s'.On the first page it's dedicated to a Phillip and are they''? She enquired shyly.

''Why they are the Baron and his wife. The very one under whose roof you're currently staying, his name is Phillip and his wife,though the poor woman's missing, her name's Anna, just like yours''.The woman answered.

''But the date says 's it's 1265,it's 2016''. Ana quickly shouted in a panic. _Whats she going on about? This must be a joke it must be._

''Mayhaps you've hit your head. That book was signed seven years ago, its 1272 not 2016''.

''1272.''. _It can't be true. Maybe I should just play along and humor the woman._ ''Yes of course, it's 1272''. Ana nodded looking at the woman.'' And I suppose we're in Temeria then''?

''Yes dear, we're in Temeria in the northern realms and the year is 1272,now come on get dressed,it's past midday and you'll be wanting to go outside, get some fresh air.I'll leave you now and be back in a bit''. She turned and left,closing the door behind her.

 _What? Could it be true?Maybe I_ _ **should**_ _just get dressed and go outside,some fresh air will do me good._ Ana rose from the bed and dressed quickly.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Ana met the woman in the corridor and the woman was just about to lead them outside when Ana tapped her on the shoulder,she turned surprised.''I forgot to asked what should I call you''? The woman smiled.''You may call me,Erin''.

''Erin''.

''Yes dear, now follow me, you'll be wanting to have a look around.I'll show you''. Erin turned and continued walking. Ana followed closely behind her,as they walked down the hall,out through the front door and down the wooden stairs leading outside to the yard,It was surrounded by a small garden in with grew hollyhocks of various colours,a large stable and the wooden gatehouse leading to a smaller yard with another gate that lead to the lower level of the village .At the centre of the yard was tall tree, the leaves had all fallen off as it was the middle of winter and armed men were everywhere all carrying either swords or spears and wore steel breastplates and gambesons. _I'm still hoping this is a reenactment. But i'm actually starting to believe all of this is real otherwise how did I get here?_ The two walked through the gate and into the smaller yard, when Erin stopped and began talking. ''Over there is the blacksmith, Fergus Graem, we are very fortunate to have a dwarven blacksmith as they are said to be the best at metalworking and the young woman with the golden hair next to him is Yoana, his assistant. Yoana's from Skellige''.

''Skellige?Oh,you mean Skellig, the small islands of the coast of Ireland.I thought no one lived there .Are we in Ireland then''? _I was starting to think this was all real,Thank God that it's not._ Ana thought.

''Ireland?No I told you were in Temeria and the Skellige isles aren't small. Yoana's from Undvik. She had to leave because of the giant that arrived there recently and everyone had to escape and she came here, The largest of the islands is Ard Skellig and its ruled by old king Bran. The islanders are a warrior folk,I've heard even their women fight in battles''.Erin explained.

 _Oh well that's the end of that dream then.I guess i'm stuck here for now. Wait. Giants?_ ''What do you mean a giant?They don't they''?

''Of course they do dear. Where are you from that you don't know that''?

''No from anywhere near here''. She answered.

''That'll explain why you've no knowledge of these things then,what I was meaning to tell you in showing you this was that you can get your sword fixed here''.

''Well the sword is not really mine, I mean it was on me when I woke up in the swamp but I didn't have it before, in fact I'm not completely sure how I ended up there in the first placed''. She said her voice saddened.

''Don't worry dear, you'll get home eventually. You've nothing to fear, you're save here as long as you're the Baron's guest and as for your sword maybe you could ask one of the guards to teach you. After all you'll need to be able to protect yourself when you eventually leave, the roads are dangerous for travellers, folk are afeared of bandits and wild animals''. She grabbed Ana's hand and gently tugged.'' Come on, I'll take you to see Gretka, she's been asking after you''. Erin walked Ana back into the main building and into the kitchen.

''


End file.
